


If You're Looking For Something Dumb to Do...

by Heartithateyou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, AU US setting, AU modern day, Accidental Marriage, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: In 2015, gay marriage became legal in all 50 states by order of the Supreme Court.In 2015, Thomas Barrow is hopelessly in love with his straight best friend Jimmy Kent.It's nothing a marriage equality celebration and too many drinks can't fix.





	If You're Looking For Something Dumb to Do...

He woke up with a massive headache and let out a groan at his stupidity.

When would he ever learn that going out with Jimmy would usually mean a massive hangover the next day and usually some very poor decisions.

He rolled over in the bed and saw Jimmy sleeping next to him. He was shirtless and covered in glitter, with something scrawled on his back that he was too tired to make out.

He laid back down and tried to remember the details of the night before. For whatever reason, Jimmy had insisted on going out since they had a night off and he knew exactly which buttons to push to get him to come with.

When they had gotten to their first bar, they were greeted by a parade of rainbow flags and people celebrating. They were both slightly confused until they caught sight of the news that was on and realized gay marriage had been legalized through the Supreme Court.

He had immediately broken out in a smile, despite chastising himself for not knowing sooner, but at work he hardly had a moment alone to breathe, much less check his phone.

Then he turned to Jimmy and realized this probably wasn’t his scene and maybe they should head to some sports bar where there would be less glitter at least.

Instead, as he had turned to him, he was greeted by Jimmy’s equally as wide smile.

“This is so exciting!” Jimmy said, grabbing him with both hands.

“You mean it? You’re not feeling uncomfortable here? I mean, it’s not exactly your scene, we can head elsewhere-“ He begins, suspired at Jimmy’s reaction.

“And miss this? Heck no! This is a momentous occasion! I’m not letting my best friend miss this!” Jimmy says, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bar.

He was still surprised that Jimmy considered him his best friend, even more surprised that he was supporting him in this way.

Ever since a rather awkward case of mistaken attraction, he was careful not to push too far with Jimmy. But it seemed like maybe he hadn’t been giving Jimmy enough credit, he had seen how Jimmy had changed and grown in the past three years. He’d matured and taken life more seriously, and their friendship had grown in ways he never could have imagined.

He just wishes he could have gotten over his crush on the other man. As happy as he was with their friendship, there was still that little part of him that wishes that they could be more.

But he knew better to wish for more than what they had.

He sighs as he tries to remember the rest of last night, but most of what he can remember is a haze of drinks, loud music, and couples around them celebrating.

And had there been a priest.

“Jimmy? Jimmy?” He asks, elbowing the other man in the torso.

“Unless this room is on fire, you better quit trying to wake me up. It feels like there’s a freight train running through my skull.” Jimmy mutters into his pillow, burrowing deeper into the sheets.

“Was there a priest at the bar last night?” He asks, ignoring Jimmy’s grumblings. He was always a grump in the morning and he was used to it by now.

Jimmy lets out a snort, “He wasn’t a real priest. Usually they don’t wear sleeveless frocks. Think he was some kind of justice of the peace.”

“How do you know?” He asks, turning towards Jimmy and leaning on his hand.

“Remember how he was marrying people?” Jimmy asks with a laugh.

“Oh right. Do you think those were legit?” He asks, remembering seeing a few ceremonies performed.

“Sure they were, remember how you asked him about ten times?” Jimmy asks with a snort, clearly loving the rather embarrassing memory.

“Ooh right. You should have stopped me after at least the fifth.” He says, refusing to be embarrassed by it. He had seen Jimmy do more than a few embarrassing things and refused to let Jimmy have the upper hand.

“Trust me, I tried. Those drinks made you unstoppable.” Jimmy mutters into the pillow.

“Oh shush, like you were any better. I seem to remember you going up to him at one point and bugging him about something.” He says, trying to recall the exact conversation.

“Oh yeah? And what was that exactly?” Jimmy says as he finally rolls over, the scribble written on him finally coming closer and becoming clear.

“That you were keen on getting married yourself.” He whispers as he reads the words on Jimmy’s chest.

“What?!” Jimmy asks as he bolts up suddenly in bed.

“Look at your chest.” He says, feeling horrified and trying not to laugh at the same time.

JUST MARRIED

The two words were scribbled boldly on his chest and it brings back the memory of Jimmy insisting to the justice of the peace that he also wanted to get married.

“Who the hell did I marry?” Jimmy asks in horror as he looks down on his chest.

“… Fuck.” He says as he lays back with a groan, covering his eyes with his hands. A memory came back to him, so clear and crisp it’s practically in high definition.

“What? Who was it Thomas? Thomas… Thomas why are you wearing my ring?” Jimmy asks, his voice growing cold with a sudden realization. He feels the cold steel of the ring on his cheek now and pulls his hand away to look at it.

“… Don’t panic…” He says, pretty sure that’s exactly what’s about to happen.

“Don’t panic?! I drunkenly married my best friend!” Jimmy says as he lays back in the bed with a groan.

“I’m sure it’s not actually legal Jimmy, and if it is I’ll take care of it.” He says, trying to keep his voice even. He tries to remember any other details from last night.

“I just- why would I- I don’t-“ Jimmy fumbles.

“Too many drinks it all. Don’t think too much about it.” He says, remembering one detail in particular he hopes Jimmy doesn’t remember. Because if he does, this is about to get a whole lot worse.

“Fuck!” Jimmy shouts, slamming his hands onto the mattress.

Well it looks like this is about to get worse.

“Don’t worry about it Jimmy-“ He starts before Jimmy cuts him off.

“Don’t worry about it? How could I not worry about it?” Jimmy asks in a panic.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” He tries to reason, even though he knows it is.

“It is Thomas!” Jimmy shouts again.

“It was just one kiss-“ He starts as Jimmy talks over him.

“I said I love you that’s a big deal-“ Jimmy shouts, not even listening to a word he’s saying.

“It wasn’t- Wait, what? You did?” He cuts off suddenly as he realizes what Jimmy has said to him.

“Isn’t that what you were talking about?” Jimmy asks, wide eyed in panic.

“No, I thought we were talking about the kiss during the marriage ceremony, you said you loved me?” He asks, feeling his heart begin to race so quickly it feels like it might beat out of his chest.

“I… Yes, okay? I did. When we got back here.” Jimmy says in a whisper, unable to look him in the eye.

“What did I say?” He asks, trying to remember the moment.

“That you wanted me to say it to you sober. It wouldn’t count until you said it when I wasn’t drunk.” Jimmy replies, so softly he can barely hear him.

“That sounds like me.” He says, glad he didn’t embarrass himself entirely. And wondering what Jimmy was going to say now.

“So now that I’m sober, I can tell you…” Jimmy begins, and he tries to steel himself for a letdown.

“It’s okay if you don’t, really-“ He starts, trying to ease the uncomfortableness of breaking your best friend’s heart by accident.

“I do. I do love you, Thomas Barrow. I have for a long time. It just took me a long time to get my head out of my ass.” Jimmy says, finally looking him in the eyes. 

“You do?” He asks, feeling breathless. He can’t believe the words he’s hearing, the ones he’s been waiting so long to hear.

“Why do you think I drunkly got a justice of the peace to marry us?” Jimmy asks with a laugh as he leans in closer to him. 

“Poor life choices?” He says with a laugh, noticing the glitter in Jimmy’s hair and how it brings out the green in his eyes.

“Hilarious. Now would you please say it back before I have an anxiety attack from waiting?” Jimmy says sarcastically as he nudges him with his shoulder.

“I love you too, Jimmy Kent.” He says, his face breaking out in a grin so wide he probably looks like a total dork.

“Thank fucking god, I would hate to have married a man who didn’t love me back.” Jimmy says gently before leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
